Ulrika Weostan
History Ulrika was born on the 13th of January to her parents Eric and Hildegaard. Being brought up around Vikings, she had obviously inherited the classic traits - a passion for weapons, fighting, and of course, a huge interest in dragons. After a while her aloofness caused a rift between her and the other Viking children, she slowly began to distance herself from the others. Growing up, she would often train by herself, occasionally sparring with the others, and surprisingly quite good. During times of solitude she was able to marvel at nature and her surroundings, and became attached to it. From this has grown a constant urge of curiosity and desire to explore. Her parents, who focused more of their attention towards her older and favoured elder sister, Caedence, never paid much attention nor concern for Ulrika's whereabouts - as long as she still came home every night. Now thirteen, and training to become a fully fledged Viking, it has become her task to find and tame a dragon to be accepted as a true Hairy Hooligan Viking. Still new to life, not much drama has occurred yet - this will most probably happen when she hits puberty, and she begins to feel and act in a way she will never have done before. -Enter the whole Gulrika Backstory here and paste it onto Grima's page too- Personality Ulrika has quite a carefree personality, probably due to very relaxed parents. She often explores the world by herself when she's not training to be a fully-fledged Viking. She is a very easily influenced child, and looks up to everyone as a potential role model, and if they are male she will instantly have a crush on them. She tends to daydream when she's bored, so sometimes she can appear aloof. She likes to talk, a lot, and pester everyone on how they tamed their dragons. If she is being taunted or treated badly, Ulrika will not hesitate to retort fiercely, defending her pride, family, or whatever the subject is at the time. Because of this, she can be an incredibly loyal friend. Ulrika tends to think before she acts, often landing her into lots of trouble. She has a hard time trying to befriend dragons, nearly always angering them one way or another. This is how she has become one of the fastest sprinters on Berk to date. Appearance Like most people of her Nordic origins, Ulrika has long blonde hair, often tied back into long pigtails. She has an athletic build and is quite strong. She tends to wear skirts made out of animal hides or leathers (sometimes studded), with leggings underneath. She has knee-length, fur-lined boots. Her shoulders are kept bare, wanting to show off her left shoulder tattoo, and to keep her cool in her very active lifestyle. Her shirt is made out of wool and wears furred arm warmers, also made out of hides. All the hides she caught herself, so she takes pride in her clothing. Dragon Ulrika eventually acquires a dragon, a Night Fury whom she calls Timbersbane. They first met in a cave when Ulrika almost died of cold. The dragon kept her alive until early morning where she was saved by Grima. They met again when Ulrika almost fell to her doom, and was saved by the dragon. It disappeared as soon as it had came, leaving Chad and Grima perplexed at this recurring story of the mysterious Night Fury that keeps saving her. Timbersbane earns her namesake when defending Ulrika from an angry Timberjack she accidentally shot. During the attempt to free Ulrika's foot from beneath felled logs, a relationship is born. Timbersbane realises that Ulrika is young and naive and wishes to guide her until she learns how to cope without dying almost every time they meet. Notable Appearances Chased by these IC dragons so far: Winter - Nightrode-Scratchet Ulrika's current record of number of fails in one day happened in A Series Of Unfortunate Events, where she lost her knife (again), evaded an angry Thunderdrum, lost a fight to Grima and got chased down by an angry Toxichell. In Second Detention, Ulrika tries to evade mines placed by Kenna by climbing up the boards and traversing the arena from above. She finally blows a pre-angered Scratchet into chasing her, before being saved by Grima. After fighting they are detected once again and must escape, but Ulrika hits another mine and gets rather hurt. Pulled along by Grima, Scratchet cuts them off and manages to get Ulrika underfoot, at first trying to blast her to smithereens but with failure, then slowly crushing her underfoot instead. She quickly loses consciousness and is saved by bystanding Vikings who have come to subdue the out of control dragon. In Raiders Of The Lost Cause, Ulrika tricks Timber into taking her to Hysteria to try defeat them single-handedly, jealous that she was not allowed to fight during the Berk-Hysteria War. Lack of coordination made them fail, Ulrika being caught captive and Timber returning home to tell of the supposed fate of the girl... Category:Characters Category:Berkites Category:Viking-In-Trainings